1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding sheet material, and more particularly, to an apparatus for feeding sheet material and calculating a fee in accordance with the number of sheets of the sheet material fed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for feeding a sheet material, such as a paper sheet, is used in an image forming apparatus so as to feed the sheet material to an image forming section. In actual use, a user pays an owner of the copying machine, such as a photocopy machine or a printer, for the frequency of use of the copy machine. Generally, the frequency of use of the copy machine is counted by a key counter as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,034. The user then pays the owner in accordance with the frequency of use of the copying machine.
The fee for the copying operation, however, sometimes should depend on the size of the paper sheet. It is not correct to always pay corresponding to the frequency of use of the copying machine.